


happy (?) birthday

by ohoksoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohoksoo/pseuds/ohoksoo
Summary: A very short drabble for Kyungsoo's birthday. A lame one but I hope you liked it.Remember it's not about what you don't have but what you have.~Happiest Birthday to my Kyungsoo!





	happy (?) birthday

_**"Soo, Jongin's dating Jennie."** _   
_**"Soo, you failed one of your subjects."** _

He should be celebrating his day today with his family and friends but how will he when a few days ago he heard from Baekhyun that his all time crush is now dating someone. How will he when exactly on his birthday his professor said he failed Accounting. How will he when today he's lying on his bed because he's so damn sick.

Kyungsoo decided to sleep all throughout the day. Nothing good is gonna happen he thought besides he needs to rest. It's late in the afternoon when he dreamt of someone singing a happy birthday for him. He thought he was dreaming but then when he shifted his position and slightly opened his eyes, he saw Chanyeol holding a birthday cake. Kyungsoo sat down and he was so surprised to see his bestfriends and younger brother gathered inside his room and singing him a happy birthday song (loudly). Sehun, his younger brother, is sitting beside Chanyeol while Baekhyun and Jongdae stands by the door holding balloons.

 **"Happy Birthday Soo!"** They all shouted. One by one they hugged Soo. And when it's Baekhyun's turn, he said, **"I love you. Just remember I love you."**

Kyungsoo started to cry. It might be a tough birthday for him. But seeing his friends and younger brother gathering for him makes it memorable. He might have lost his long time crush, might have failed his subject, might have been sick on the day of his birthday but he has Baekhyun, he has Chanyeol, he has Jongdae, and he has Sehun beside him and that's all that matters to him.

 

 **"I love you."** He said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A very short drabble for Kyungsoo's birthday. A lame one but I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Remember it's not about what you don't have but what you have.~
> 
> Happiest Birthday to my Kyungsoo!


End file.
